Hi no ai
by TrichUna
Summary: Un Draco glacial, des japonais dégentés, un Harry qui va apparaitre on ne sait ou... Vous mélangez le tout et vous obtenez une fic sortie tout droit de Notre imagination qui n'est pas la plus saine..


**Auteurs: **Atsuna et Trichou

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter ainsi que tous les autres personnages de J.K. Rowling et l'univers du sorcier ne sont pas à nous... Atsu: quoi? On est pas JKR Déceptioooooon hum... MAIS! (se retiens de frapper Atsu) Les nouveaux personnages sont bien à nous, venant de notre imaginatioooon! (ressert l'étreinte autour du cou de Sanzo avec un graaand sourire)

**Genre: **Les Feux De L'Amour vous connaissez?... Biiiin y a de ça mais en mieux D

**Rating: **K+ et après on verra...

**Pairing: **Beaucoup!! Mais on ne vous dit pas pour le moment! Niark (dixit Atsu)

**Note: **(NON PAS DEATH NOTE ATSU!!) Cette fic n'est rien d'autre qu'une éééééénorme débilité sortie de nos deux cerveaux (qui ne marchent pas mieux a deux...) A ne pas prendre au sérieux, Merci (sauf les bisouuuus D) (Atsu tapotte gentiment la tête de Trichou Ca va aller xD)

**Hi no ai**

**Chapitre 1 : yattekuru !!**

En ce jour de janvier, la tension à Poudlard était à son comble. Dehors, il neigeait à gros flocons et le vent soufflait avec force. Mais la météo n'était pas le centre de leurs préoccupations…

Des étudiants tout droit venus du Japon arrivaient dans la prestigieuse école de magie pour y passer trois mois, dans le cadre d'un échange scolaire. Les conversations, depuis le matin même et maintenant dans la Grande Salle, n'étaient nourries que par les spéculations des élèves impatients.

De l'autre côté des doubles portes, la tension était tout aussi palpable dans le groupe des nouveaux arrivants.

« Raaah, mais il fait super froid dans ce pays ! » crièrent en chœur deux filles à la chevelure noire, grelottantes de froid malgré leurs écharpes et manteaux.

« Vous voulez mon écharpe ? » demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, déjà prête à se dévêtir pour ses deux amies.

Les deux filles aux cheveux sombres crièrent d'indignation.

« Mais tu vas attraper froid, enfin ! » dit l'une des deux sur un ton hypocrite.

« Vous pouvez pas rester calmes quelques minutes ?! » s'écria un garçon aux cheveux teints en blond, semblant au bord de l'exaspération.

Dans la Grande Salle cependant, la directrice se leva pour intimer le silence. Silence qui se fit d'ailleurs immédiatement. Elle laissa d'abord courir son regard sur les élèves des quatre maisons avant de prendre la parole.

« Bonsoir à tous ! Vous savez que ce jour est un peu particulier pour notre établissement. La paix étant revenue sur le pays, il nous est enfin possible d'accueillir des élèves d'autres horizons. Cette année, l'école de Sen 'nin a accepté d'effectuer l'échange. Mais le temps des discours est passé… Ouvrons donc les portes à nos invités japonais… »

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur un groupe de huit élèves et immédiatement les murmures reprirent.

A la tête du groupe se trouvaient deux jeunes filles aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux tout aussi sombres, se ressemblant presque comme deux gouttes d'eau. L'une d'entre elle ne cessait de regarder de tous côtés, intéressée et visiblement curieuse, tandis que l'autre, dans une attitude défensive, fixait la table des professeurs.

Toutes deux étaient suivies d'une blonde aux yeux bleus pétillants d'innocence, habillée de manière plus qu'étrange, son bonnet rose à pompons semblant quelque peu décalé. Elle souriait timidement, les joues rosies par le froid, ou la gêne.

Une quatrième fille se trouvait légèrement en retrait des trois autres. Elle avait les bras croisés et le visage baissé vers le sol, quelques mèches de cheveux châtain clair retombant devant son visage.

Toutes les quatre étaient suivies d'autant de garçons qui en firent baver plus d'une.

Le premier, tout à gauche, était assez grand. Il regardait dans le vague comme si le monde l'entourant ne l'intéressait pas. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient sur ses épaules.

Le deuxième, un petit teint en blond, adressait des sourires charmeurs à toutes les filles qui avaient le bonheur (ou le malheur, allez savoir) de croiser son regard d'un vert sombre (à en faire pâlir Harry).

De l'autre côté de celui-ci s'en trouvait un autre un peu plus grand, aux cheveux naturellement blonds coupés plutôt courts. Ses yeux mauves étaient quelque peu troublants. Il avait l'air aussi froid que la neige.

Le dernier, d'à peu près la même taille, avait de longs cheveux argentés et des yeux d'un bleu teinté de mauve. Le sourire éclairant son visage était franc.

Ils traversèrent la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide, fuyant le froid qui se glissait dans le grand hall en mugissant, pour rejoindre la table des professeurs devant laquelle les attendait McGonnagall avec un vieux chapeau élimé dans une main et un tabouret dans l'autre.

Une fois les grandes portes refermées, la directrice déposa le tabouret et se tourna vers les élèves japonais pour leur parler à nouveau.

« Bonsoir à tous. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard, au nom du corps enseignant et de tous les élèves. A présent, passons à la répartition. Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous allez déposer ce chapeau sur votre tête, et il décidera de la Maison dans laquelle vous passerez votre séjour. »

Elle sortit un parchemin (de sa manche) et le déroula, ajusta ses lunettes et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Hayashi Sanzo »

Le jeune homme d'apparence glaciale s'avança et s'assit sur le tabouret semblant minuscule et la directrice posa le vieux chapeau sur son crâne. Il y eut un instant de silence et finalement, le choixpeau ouvrit sa bouche pour crier « Serdaigle ! ». Le blond se releva, tendant poliment le chapeau au professeur, et alla d'un pas assuré vers la table des bleu et gris.

« Karasu Kenichi »

Ce fut au ténébreux de s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Etrangement, il se retrouva à Poufsouffle, et quelques filles en jaune et noir esquissèrent quelques sourires et gloussements.

« Kimura Tsunemitsu »

Le grand aux cheveux argentés alla s'asseoir et attendit patiemment que le choixpeau annonce « Serdaigle ! ». Il alla donc rejoindre le blond, visiblement satisfait.

« Miura Daichi »

Ce fut le tour de la jeune fille timide aux cheveux châtain clair. Elle fit tout pour se rétrécir sur le tabouret alors qu'elle attendait que le chapeau ne l'envoie à Gryffondor. Elle se leva précipitamment, oubliant presque de rendre le chapeau, et fila vers la table des rouge et or pour essayer de se fondre sur son banc.

« Mujaki Naoko »

La blonde extravagante, après avoir ôté son bonnet rose, fut elle aussi envoyée à Gryffondor. Elle sautilla presque pour rejoindre Daichi.

« Nakamura Atsuna »

L'une des deux jumelles, la plus calme, s'avança d'un pas mesuré, et alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Elle se tenait droite et gardait le regard fixe, comme tentant de faire abstraction de la présence de tous ces élèves. Le choixpeau hésita un instant puis finalement, la déchirure apparut toute grand sur le bord du tissu et il claironna un « Serpentard! ». La jeune fille se leva, rendit le chapeau à la directrice et alla vers la table des vert et argent, non sans avoir remis ses cheveux en place d'un léger mouvement de la main.

« Nakamura Yukina »

La deuxième jumelle, semblant de loin la plus expressive, alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret sans quitter du regard la masse d'élèves qui la fixa silencieusement. Le chapeau posé sur sa tête, elle continua son inspection minutieuse, comme cherchant quelque chose… A se mettre sous la dent. Elle adressa quelques sourires discrets et enfin, le chapeau cria une nouvelle fois « Serpentard ! ». Elle fit une moue boudeuse mais alla malgré tout rejoindre sa sœur avec un sourire éclatant et un baiser lancé à l'attention du blond installé à la table des Serdaigle.

Il n'en restait plus qu'un.

« Sôma Hidekazu »

Le dragueur fut envoyé à Poufsouffle pour le plus grand bonheur de ces dames. Il les gratifia toutes sans exception d'un éclatant sourire.

Le tabouret et le choixpeau furent sortis de la salle et le festin apparut sur les grandes tables.

A la table des Serpentards…

Les deux jumelles assises l'une à côté de l'autre étaient la cible de toutes les attentions… Sauf Draco Malfoy qui parlait encore et toujours de lui, de ses vacances, de sa mère, de lui, de ses amis aux sports d'hiver, et encore de lui.

Toutes deux étaient bombardées de questions, mais l'attention de Yukina était fixée sur une seule personne : Sanzo, le blond à la table juste en face d'elle et qui tentait d'éviter à tout prix son regard.

Atsuna quant à elle, se sentait totalement désemparée face à tous ces anglais, et n'arrivait pas à aligner trois mots avant d'être coupée par un autre curieux.

« Et le Japon, c'est comment ? » demandait l'un.

« _Ano_, le Japon, c'est… » commençait Atsuna.

« Et tu as un petit ami ? » demandait un deuxième.

Atsuna lui jeta un regard entre le dégoût et l'indifférence mais n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer que Yukina semblait se réveiller.

« _Iie_, elle n'en a pas mais de toute façon, tu n'as aucune chance avec elle. Elle est juste trop bien pour toi ! » rétorqua-t-elle avant de retourner à sa contemplation de Sanzo en face d'elle.

Le pauvre garçon baissa piteusement la tête sur son assiette et retourna à son repas silencieux. La répartie de Yukina en refroidit quelques uns et les questions se portèrent sur d'autres sujets.

« Vous avez quel âge ? Et vous êtes vraiment jumelles ? » demanda une fille aux cheveux noirs, d'apparence totalement indifférente.

« _Ano_… Nous avons eu 17 ans le 18 octobre, » répondit Atsuna qui commençait à se tortiller nerveusement sur son siège. Elle jeta un regard aux plats et se décida finalement pour une pomme de terre.

« Et vous vivez où, au Japon ? Ma mère est allée à Tokyo. Elle dit qu'on se sent asphyxié tellement il y a peu d'espace là-bas, » dit un garçon visiblement assez jeune qui semblait être de ceux qui croient tout savoir.

« _Hai_, nous vivons à Tokyo, _demo_ c'est grand. On ne se sent pas… Asu –fi-kusi-e… » Elle fronça les sourcils, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, et retourna à sa pomme de terre alors que quelques uns étouffaient un rire.

Comme l'interrogatoire semblait avoir pris fin, du moins momentanément, Atsuna se tourna vers sa sœur et son assiette vide. Elle lui donna un bref coup de coude pour lui faire signe de manger. Yukina haussa les épaules mais prit malgré tout dans son assiette un morceau de viande non identifiée pour faire plaisir à sa sœur. Cependant, elle retourna vite à Sanzo.

Le repas se déroula ainsi et ce fut avec soulagement qu'Atsuna vit arriver les desserts, signe que la torture arrivait à son terme. Les anglais lui semblaient quelque peu envahissants et bien trop curieux. Et finalement, elle n'en avait presque rien appris d'eux. Elle n'avait même pas retenu leurs noms.

Une fois le repas terminé, le groupes des nouveaux arrivants se sentant quelque peu perdu se retrouva devant les grandes portes. Immédiatement, Yukina sauta au cou de Sanzo qui resta totalement imperturbable. Atsuna à côté d'elle leva les yeux au ciel dans un geste d'exaspération, mais avec un petit sourire flottant au coin de ses lèvres.

Naoko se mit alors à parler avec excitation.

« Oh, les filles, c'est trop dommage qu'on ne soit plus ensemble. Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver toute seule... Surtout que certains sont un peu effrayants ! Et puis ils n'arrêtent pas de parler, c'est insupportable ! Enfin, j'espère quand même que je me trouverai rapidement des amies sinon je vais vraiment m'ennuyer sans vous ! »

Atsuna profita qu'elle venait de faire une pause pour reprendre son souffle.

« Oui nous aussi, tu vas troooop nous manquer ! Mais je suis certaine que tout le monde va t'aimer... » Elle ponctua sa phrase de petits geste superficiels et d'un sourire faux.

Juste à côté, Yukina refusait toujours de lâcher Sanzo.

« Ils auraient pu au moins nous mettre ensemble, » dit-elle sur un ton boudeur.

Sanzo ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, attendant juste que quelqu'un vienne lui dire où il devait aller. Après tout, avoir une Yukina accrochée à son cou était chose courante... Et il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

Quatre élèves de l'école portant un badge de Préfet les rejoignirent. Chacun à son tour appela les deux élèves qui logeraient dans leur dortoir et finalement, après avoir décroché Yukina à l'aide d'un pied de biche de Sanzo, les jumelles se retrouvèrent seules avec un Draco « légèrement » excédé.

« Suivez-moi, » dit-il de sa voix polaire. Atsuna en eut un frisson. Elle cligna des yeux, étonnée elle-même par sa propre réaction, et Yukina lui donna un coup de coude significatif accompagné d'un sourire moqueur. Cependant, elles ne traînèrent pas et trotinairent pour rejoindre le préfet des vert et argent.

Draco avançait d'un pas rapide sans se soucier d'être suivi et il ne prononça pas un mot durant tout le trajet qui les mena à la salle commune. Un froid encore plus mordant les accueillit au bas des escaliers, dans les cachots et les deux filles frissonnèrent, claquant des dents.

_« Il fait vraiment trop froid ici. A croire qu'ils ne connaissent pas le chauffage, » _ bougonna Atsuna en resserrant son manteau autour d'elle.

_« Je suis certaine qu'ils ont une autre manière de se réchauffer, »_ susurra Yukina sur un ton suggestif en regardant fixement sa soeur.

_« Tu es incorrigible ! »_ s'exclama Atsuna, souriant malgré tout.

_« Avoue que tu y as pensé aussi ! »_ Lui rétorqua sa soeur avec un sourire marquois.

Atsuna baissa la tête, simulant la gêne. _« Tu sais toujours ce à quoi je pense... »_

Ce fut sur un « Ha ! » victorieux de Yukina qu'elles foncèrent sur Draco qui venait de s'arrêter. Il se retourna vers elles et les toisa de son regard tranchant comme l'acier, une moue entre le dégoût et l'exaspération sur le visage. « On est arrivés, » lâcha-t-il avant de passer le mur qui venait de s'ouvrir sur la salle commune des Serpentard.

A suivre...

_italique: _ce qui est dit en japonais. (traduction instantannée, la classe (dixit Atsu))

Trichou: Meuh il est ou mon Sanzoooo TT

Atsu: roooh mais euuuh tu vas le lâcher oui ? Moi je compte pour du beurre c'est çaaa? TT

Trichou: Mais mais... Naaaaan c'est juste que lui bin... il a des pectoraux et tout et tout...

Atsu: regard en coin ça passe pour cette fois... Cela dit, hein, ma vengeance sera terriiible (l'est où, le lien? Oo)

Trichou: soupire En même temps... sourire sadique Tu peux trouver d'autres activités avec un certain blond (pas Sanzo!), genre un peu glacial et tout...

Atsu: Mais euuuh rougit Naaan même pas, les blonds glacials c'est nul (on y croiiiit p)

Trichou: C'est pas ce que ton échine m'a fait comprendre tout à l'heure...

Atsu: Naokoooooooooooooo! Ma chérie ! Dis-lui, toi que je m'en fiche

Trichou: marmonne faux-cul powa... SOIT ... hey y a mon Sanzo qui prend la fuite!! REVIENS MON CHERIIIIII pars en courant

Atsu: ouais! C'est ça ! Va-t-en et reviens pas avant le prochain chapitre Des blonds glacials... non mais... Ooooooh y a Draco là-baaaaas part en courant elle aussi

Naoko: Euh, vous m'avez appelé?

silence

...

Naoko: bon bah, je retourne chez mon Harry chéri alors... repart


End file.
